Book 5 Star Trek Predator: Archangel
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Kira has been promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Archangel, Naruto, Sasuke, Suzu and Sakura are invited to the maiden voyage. Maiden voyages have a tradition of going horribly wrong, will the Archangel follow this tradition?
1. New ship and Surprise birthday

Well here is the new story in the series, Just a note for those of you who may not know yet, I have started an other Naruto story called Saving old bonds, you can find it in my profile :) its gotten pretty popular in the very short time that its been out, so check it out :)

* * *

 **Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 1, New ship and Surprise birthday**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his new office on board the USS Galaxy - A. The new state of the art Galaxy Type II class ship had become his home for the past two months, the captain had requested Naruto as his Chief of Security. Although Naruto had expressed his desire to remain on the Freedom, Starfleet had decided to transfer him anyway. Two good things had come out of the situation, he was now a Lieutenant Commander not to mention finally above Sasuke, and he has also learned that Sakura was being transferred with him as the new Chief Medical Officer of the ship.

Naruto was reviewing his daily security logs. The Galaxy was a much larger ship then the Freedom as its crew size was almost three times larger then the Freedom's, it also meant that his security team was that much larger. Suddenly a chime came from his door "Come in" He answered from behind his desk

Sakura walked in with a bright smile, unlike Naruto she had not received a promotion with her transfer, however, she did not care, being the Chief Medical Officer was more then enough for her "Hey Naruto, you're still working?" She asked as she sat down in one of the seats in front of his desk

"Yeah just reviewing some logs as well as planing some training for my teams" He answered her as he continued to read his reports

Sakura playfully took the PADD out from his hands "Come on, take a break from working all the time and come join me for some dinner" She asked him with pleading eyes

"So is that a date?" He asked with a grin

"Well that all depends, If I say yes, will it get you to agree and come eat dinner with me?" She asked him

Naruto's grin only grew "Well I don't know, I mean its a tough decision, continue working hard, or go on a data with Sakura" He said jokingly

Sakura's smile slowly turned into a frown "Don't make me slap you!" She said with a pout that Naruto found adorable

He gave her a grin "Well you see, my PADD's never threaten to hit me" Sakura instantly took a pad and playfully hit him over the head with it

"You were saying?" She said with a smile

"Alright you win, I would always chose you anyway, no contest" He told her as he got up from his desk.

They both walked out and made their way to ten Forward. They ordered their lunch and sat down

"You know, when we first started this grand adventure into space, I never would have thought that you would end up being so responsible and dependable"

"What is that suppose to mean? I was a Jonin and your team leader!" He stated slightly confused

"Well think about it, when we were young, you weren't exactly the reliable type" She said with a grin

"So you jumped from a tree and I failed to catch you by accident, we were like seven! Will you ever let me forget that?" It was his turn to be pouting

Sakura smiled, it was nice to get some revenge after what he had done to her earlier, and he made it too easy some times

"Captain Johnson to Naruto" A voice came over the Comm.

Naruto instantly tapped his comm. badge "Naruto here"

"We have a message coming in from the Freedom for you" He informed him

"I will take it down here" Naruto instructed as he got up and began to walk to a nearby wall console, Sakura followed him wondering if it was Sasuke, Suzu or perhaps even Hinata who had been transferred to the Freedom, however, it was Kira

"Hey Naruto" Kira stated with a warm smile

"Kira!" Naruto answered back happily

"It's nice to see you again; the crew misses you here on the Freedom, how are you adjusting to your new post on the Galaxy?" Kira asked

"Both Sakura and I are doing well, the Galaxy is a large ship but I am up for the challenge, how is the Freedom? Did she finally get off Konoha?" Naruto asked

Kira nodded "Yes, we took off last week. The damage was indeed extensive, but she is a tough girl" Kira said with a hint of Pride in the Freedom

"Well that is good to hear, so to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Naruto asked

"Well actually, I kind of have a request" Kira stated

"A request?" Naruto asked with curiosity

"Well you see I was just promoted" He explained

"To captain?!" Naruto answered back surprised

"Well generally Captain comes After Commander yes" Kira stated with a smirk. Naruto began to wonder what the request would be, maybe he was going to ask him to be his first officer? "I would like very much for you to join me and be a part of my maiden Voyage, I tried to get someone from Konoha on my crew, but I was denied" he added. Naruto's hopes for first officer had just vanished "I did however manage to get Athrun transferred with me and promoted as well to Lieutenant Commander , and my first officer"

"Well that is great, you two are a team" Naruto stated with a smile "Like, Sasuke and I" He added with a slightly sad tone

Kira knew how Naruto felt. Both friends were forced to part ways when Naruto left, he often wondered if Athrun would one day be transferred off without him "Yeah, anyway I would be honored if you could be a part of my maiden voyage, Sasuke is going to be there as well"

"Sure!" Naruto answered back "Wait, can Sakura come ? I wouldn't want to leave her behind" He asked

Kira smiled, if one thing made him happy was to know Naruto wasn't alone, at least he still had Sakura with him on the Galaxy "Of course she can come"

"So what class is she? Intrepid? Sovereign? Galaxy Type II? Maybe even Prometheus or Justice class?" Naruto asked with an excited tone

"None of those, this is going to be a completely new class, even I haven't seen it yet, however, I am told she is a prototype called USS Archangel. That is all Cagalli will tell me" Kira explained

"That is great, I can't wait to see what she looks like. I will ask my captain for permission for us to go, so long as he accepts we should be there within the next few days" Naruto stated

"Alright can't wait to see both of you in person again, Kira out"

Naruto returned to his table and finished his meal while talking with Sakura.

Later that day Naruto walked onto the bridge, the Galaxy II's bridge was similar to the original, with a more modern feel. He looked around and saw that the captain wasn't on the bridge, he walked over to his station and began a routine weapon calibration

The first officer had noticed Naruto, he got up from his seat and walked over to his station "Naruto, just the man I was looking for" he said with a smile

"You were looking for me commander?" Naruto asked him, curious as to why the first officer wished to speak with him

"Indeed, you see, I am trying to get a poker night going with the senior staff, we could even make it every other night, it would be a great way for the senior staff to get to know each other. I have already spoken to everyone else, including our pink haired chief medical officer" he said with a grin "And everyone has said yes, you are the last one I needed to speak with" he added

Naruto tried to hide his blush, most of the senior staff had figured out his feelings towards Sakura, the ship's first officer took particular pleasure in teasing him about it "Uh, yeah that sounds like fun, when would it be?" Naruto asked

"Tonight, twenty hundred hours" He answered "Oh, Sakura tells me that you make a good chip dip, do you think that you could bring some tonight?" he asked

"Sure, I have all the ingredients" Naruto answered back

"Perfect, I look forward to tasting it, in addition to winning of course" he stated with a cocky grin

"We will see about that!" Naruto answered back with a grin of his own. The first officer began walking back towards his seat "Oh commander" Naruto quickly said, causing him to turn around "Where is the captain?" He asked

"He is in his ready room, do you need to speak with him?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, Sakura and I will not be able to make the next few poker nights after tonight" Naruto explained

"Oh? You two planing on running away together?" He asked with a growing grin

A few of the bridge crew chuckled as Naruto's face quickly turned red "NO!" he instantly answered "That's not it at all! We have both been invited to see the launch of a new ship prototype, as well as to celebrate our former commanders promotion to Captain"

"So Kira got Captain eh? Good for him. I am also a bit jealous, the opportunity to see a prototype launch is not something most of us get to see"

"Yeah, we are both excited about it"

The commander grinned as he returned to his seat.

Once Naruto had finished his calibrations he made his way to the captains ready room, he pressed the door chime and after a few seconds the doors slid open. Naruto made his way inside. The captain was at his desk reading something on his computer

"Ah Naruto, please take a seat, can I get you something?" The captain asked as he got up to use the replicator

"I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate sir" Naruto answered as he sat down

"One hot chocolate coming up, computer, one hot chocolate and one coffee, black" With a shimmer two cups appeared, the captain picked them up and handed one to Naruto before sitting back down at his desk to take a sip from his own cup "There is nothing like a hot cup of coffee, now what can I do for you commander?"

"Thank you sir" Naruto said as he took a sip of his own drink "I need to ask for a leave of absence for the next few weeks, for both Sakura and myself"

The captain raised an eyebrow "Oh? You two going on vacation so soon?" He asked, but before Naruto could answer "Or would it have something to do with the newest Starfleet captain, Kira Yamato?" He added with a grin

Naruto smiled "That would be correct sir, he invited us to see the launch of his new ship, as well as take part in its maiden voyage" Naruto explained

"I see, how long do you think that you will be away fore?" The captain asked

"about two weeks sir, our trip to Orb alone will take a few days by shuttle" Naruto answered

The captain took a sip of his coffee "Very well, your leave is granted" The captain answered

"Thank you sir!" Naruto said happily as he took a sip from his own cup "And that brings me to my next request" The captain raised an eyebrow as he waited for Naruto to continue "I would like to request the use of our Alpha Flyer sir"

"You realize that we just got our Flyer? I haven't even had time to inspect it yet" He stated with a sigh "Very well commander, you can have the Flyer as well"

"Thank you sir, I will have her back without a scratch!" Naruto answered with a bright smile

"Are you going to be at the poker game tonight?" The captain suddenly asked him

"Yeah, the commander just made me aware of it shortly before I came to see you sir, will you be there?"

"No, I like to relax while reading a good book before going to bed, however our first officer has this smug look of confidence in his poker skills, I wouldn't mind if someone brought him down a peg or two"

"I will see what I can do sir" Naruto answered with a grin as he got up from his chair and set his empty cup on the captains desk "I need to make some preparations before we leave"

"Of course commander, have a good trip. Oh and make sure you say hi to Tucker for me"

"Aye sir, I will" Naruto stated as he left the captains ready room

The next morning Naruto and Sakura were boarding the Alpha Flyer

"So are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he set his things in the back

"Yeah, I packed everything I need" She stated as she set her stuff next to Naruto's

Naruto sat down at the pilots seat and began his preflight checks, Sakura sat in the seat next to his

"Are you still upset about last night?" She asked him, Naruto frowned as he was reminded of how close he was to defeating their first officer, he had a full house, while somehow the first officer pulled out a royal flush to win the game, he remained silent as he continued the preflight checks "Aww come on, your not going to be grumpy for the entire flight now are you?" She asked him

He let out a sigh "No of course not, I just don't know how he pulled off that hand, I had him" He said as he tapped a few more buttons on his panel, causing the Flyer to come to life, he opened a comm to the bridge "Alpha Flyer to Galaxy, requesting permission to launch"

"Understood Alpha Flyer, you have permission to launch, have a good trip commander, I look forward to our next poker night, your dip was delicious" The first officers voice answered over the comm

Naruto was trying to stop himself from grinding his teeth "Thank you sir" Naruto simply responded

"See you all in about two weeks" Sakura added

A force field appeared only inches from the massive doors, seconds later the doors themselves began to open up "Alpha Flyer launching"

The flyer passed through the force field and exited the shuttle bay, Naruto activated the warp engines and laid a course for Orb, where the Freedom was waiting for them

"So how long until we reach Orb?" Sakura asked

"At our current speed, just under four days" Naruto answered

"Can we go any faster?" She asked

"Well we could, but it will strain the engines, something I would rather not do unless it was an emergency" Naruto explained

Sakura put her feet on the console in front of her and laid back in her seat "This is going to be a long trip then" She said as she made herself comfortable

"So what are we going to do for four days, all alone, in this shuttle?" He asked with a grin

"Well first of all, wipe that grin off your face" She instantly answered back "If you think anything like that is going to be happening, you can dream on" she added

Naruto let out a deep sigh "Come on Sakura, you know me better then that, I was just kidding" He answered back in defense "This is going to be a long four days" he thought to himself

Sakura was doing something in the back of the Flyer while Naruto was keeping himself occupied by reading some books off his PADD. The Flyer suddenly dropped out of warp, Sakura quickly entered the cockpit

"What happened?" She asked as she sat down at her post

Naruto set down his PADD as he started to analyze their situation "Something is disrupting our warp field, I think its due to an anomaly off of our port" Naruto informed her

Sakura took a look out the port window "Oh Naruto look! Isn't it beautiful?" She told him as she stared at the phenomenon

Naruto got up to look for himself, what he saw looked very much like northern lights from earth, Sakura hugged Naruto from behind looking at it over his shoulder, this caused him to grin "You know, sometimes I wonder if you like or hate me"

"Are you still upset about what I said? Come on, you were being a jerk!" She told him as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to look outside

Naruto notice something in the distance; it looked like something was moving near the anomaly then it disappeared "Did you see that?" He asked her

"Yeah its pretty, its changing colors" She answered back, obviously not talking about the same thing he was

"No I mean did you see something move and then disappear in the distance?" He specified

"Oh, no...Why? Did you?" She asked back

"Maybe we should investigate" Naruto stated as he sat back down at his station

"How long would it take us to reach the anomaly at impulse?" Sakura asked

"About six days" he answered her

"We don't have time for that, they are waiting for us, we don't have time for a twelve day detour to investigate something you saw in an anomaly for a brief second" She advised

"But..." Naruto wanted to protest, but knew she was absolutely right, it would take them almost their entire leave time just to investigate, and they would still be days away from Orb

"It was probably just your imagination anyway" She added

Naruto sighed as he set a course away from the anomaly "Luckily we are on the edge of the anomaly, it will only take us about five minutes to clear it at full impulse" He stated as the Flyer began moving again

As soon as they were clear, Naruto engaged the warp engines once more, resuming their original course

Sakura grabbed his hand gently "Now come with me, I have a surprise for you" She said with a grin

Naruto was intrigued as he allowed her to lead him towards the back of the Flyer, as they entered the back room Naruto was surprised, the table had ramen and a cake with candles, the room was full of balloons and Naruto was not sure what all this was about "Happy Birthday Naruto!" She said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek

"My birthday? Wait, is it already my birthday?" Naruto stated, obviously surprised

"Of course it is, you have been working so hard as of late, you forgot your own birthday, but I did not forget, happy twenty third birthday

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards the table, Naruto couldn't believe all the trouble she had gone through just for him

"And none of this is replicated I baked and cooked everything myself" Sakura stated proudly

Naruto and Sakura sat down and began to eat, everything was so good Naruto though to himself and they spent the rest of the night talking

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

Well that ends the first chapter, the next chapter will be the final chapter that was previously posted on Fanfiction before the rewrite :) I will try to post it soon to make up for how long it took to get this new book/chapter out


	2. USS Archangel

Hey Everyone,

So this took longer then expected to come out because of how much extra stuff i put into the chapter that was not there before, i went from just over 2k words to like 5.5k words, i added completely new scenes, the biggest being the Suzu and Sakura scene

This chapter is also the final chapter that was posted on Fanfiction before i abandoned the series, so everything else will be new to you guys :D

I will answer my review before we move on as always

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for your continued support, i hope that you enjoy the chapter

Now on with the show! :D

* * *

 **Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 2, USS Archangel  
**

* * *

The Flyer had dropped out of warp as it approached Orb, the system had become a heavily fortified stronghold for the Federation as it was near the Cardassian border, many defense platforms as well as shipyards and even a full Starbase had been constructed.

The Freedom was in orbit, Naruto's console suddenly began to chirp "We are getting a transmission from the Freedom, putting it on screen"

Tucker suddenly appeared "Naruto, its so great to see you again, things have not been the same since you left" Naruto's former captain stated with a smile

"It is good to see you as well captain, I am happy to see the Freedom back where she belongs" Naruto answered with a grin, it was hard to believe that only three years ago they didn't see eye to eye. But Naruto has proven himself time and time again, and Tucker had grown attached to his original three, Naruto, Sasuke and Suzu "Requesting permission to dock sir" He added

"Granted, and Naruto..." Tucker started with a pause

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome home" Tucker stated with a grin as the screen went blank, replaced with the Freedom's emblem.

Naruto skillfully brought the Flyer into the Freedom's shuttle bay and landed smoothly. He was one the few pilots in Starfleet that didn't rely on tractor beams when performing a landing. As they exited the shuttle with their bags, awaiting for them were Kira, Sasuke, Suzu, Hinata and Athrun. Suzu had noticed that Sakura was holding Naruto's hand and nudge Sasuke with a grin as she also held onto Sasuke's hand, the ring he had given her only a few months ago still on her finger as a sign of their engagement

Kira was the first to walk up to them "Welcome back guys" Kira stated as he greeted them, the rest of the gang followed his lead, Sakura left Naruto's side for a brief second to give Sasuke and Suzu a hug, however Suzu held onto her for a second as she whispered into her ear "So, you and Naruto finally huh?" She said with a teasing grin

"Maybe...We can talk latter" She said with a blush

"Damn right we are going to talk about it later" Suzu stated

"So does he know anything?" Sasuke whispered

"No, to be honest he has been so wrapped up in his duties that I was able to convince him that it was two days ago" Sakura answered back

"Perfect, we have everything ready on our end" Sasuke told her

Naruto also hugged Hinata and Suzu. He still felt guilty about how he was forced to knock Hinata out only two months ago during the invasion of the Kosts

"I'm happy to see you again Naruto" Hinata stated with a shy smile

"Yeah, it just hasn't been the same without you around" Athrun added as he shook Naruto's hand

"Yeah, the bridge is peaceful for a change" Sasuke stated with a large grin

"Oh shut up" Naruto answered back with a grin as he hugged his brother

Everyone laughed, Sakura wondered if her presence was also missed on Voyager, but right now it was Naruto's special moment and she just wanted him to be happy

"You know, It seems like our family is slowly being broken up, first Naruto, and now you two" Sasuke added

"Hey, just because were getting separated doesn't mean we aren't family anymore, I expect you guys to keep in touch with us" Kira told them

"Yeah don't worry we will" Naruto stated in agreement "So where is this ship of yours?" He added

"It is still docked at the Morgenroete shipyards, I have been told by Cagalli not to go near it until she tells me it's okay" Kira explained with a chuckle

Naruto had finally noticed the forth pip on Kira's collar, and Athrun's third black pip "Well the pips look good on you guys"

"Right back at you" Kira answered back

"Yeah I am finally above Sasuke" Naruto stated with a grin

"Don't get too excited, might I remind you that there is a first officer position open on the Freedom now, and since I happen to be due for a promotion"

"Damn it, he has a point" Naruto thought to himself, he was a bit frustrated since he had worked so hard to get ahead of Sasuke, but if Sasuke became the first officer of the Freedom, even though they would be the same rank, he would be ahead

While both brothers were talking, Kira slipped by whispered into Sakura ear "So, does he suspect anything?" He asked her

"Nope, I already told Sasuke, he is completely clueless and thinks it was a few days ago"

"How can someone not know the date of his birthday?" Kira commented

Sakura giggled "He has been so busy with his new job as chief of security of the Galaxy, the ship is big and he has a lot of reports. Quite frankly its hard to get him away from his work" she explained

"Perfect, the captain is waiting for us" Kira informed her

Shortly after they were in the turbolift, on their way to the bridge when all of a sudden the intruder alert sounded

"All hands we intruders reported in the mess hall

"Intruders here?" Naruto commented slightly surprised

"Computer reroute lift to deck two, mess hall" Kira ordered

As the doors slid open, Naruto was the first to run out of the lift, the others followed him at a distance. As they got near the mess hall Naruto notices some of the lights flickering or completely offline, he ran into the room prepared for a fight

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto couldn't believe it, all his friends, including Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino, even his parents was there. The room was all decorated and a big sign was hanging from the ceiling Happy twenty third Birthday

"So, I take it there are no intruders then?" Naruto asked

Kira and the others joined him from behind "That's right, this was all planed by our mastermind" Kira explained with a grin

As he said that, Sakura hugged Naruto tightly

"But I thought you said my birthday was..."

"All part of the plan , you have been so wrapped up in your work you didn't even know what date it was" She explained

"Well, you really got me" Naruto stated with a grin

"My baby boy is growing up so fast!" Kushina stated as she hugged Naruto tightly

"Mom...I am already grown up..." Naruto complained

"I have already told you this once, it doesn't matter if your twenty three years old, or fifty three, both of you will always be my little boys"

"Sweetheart, let the boy breath" Minato stated as he came to try and defend his son

Kushina reluctantly let go of Naruto as Minato took a turn to hug his son

"Naruto, I, no, we are so proud of you" Minato stated with a proud smile

"Thanks Dad, I am kind of surprised to see both of you here, this must be the first time you two have gone off planet" Naruto pointed out

"I have been on the Starbase in orbit of Konoha, but this the first time I ever left our system" Minato answered

"When Sakura contacted us about the surprise I absolutely wanted to be a part of it, so here we are!" Kushina added with a bright smile

"So does this mean this new ship was all a hoax?" Naruto asked

"Nope, the Archangel is real, this is also a celebration of Kira's Promotion to Captain" Cagalli told him

"Yeah, Cagalli and I both worked together to make this happen" Sakura stated proudly

"And yet I was the only one who got surprised?" Naruto asked

"Well if Starfleet wouldn't have told Kira about his promotion, then he would have been surprised as well, unfortunately they didn't get my message in time" Cagalli told him

"It's alright it's the thought that counts" Kira stated

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Naruto was surrounded by his friends and was very happy, Sakura was taking a sip of juice when Hinata approached her

"Sakura" She called out in her low voice

"Oh hey Hinata, how are you liking it here on the Freedom?" Sakura asked

"I am happy here, the crew is very nice, Sakura, I just wanted to say, that I am happy for the both of you"

"Uh I don't follow? What do you mean?" Sakura asked slightly confused

"About you and Naruto" Hinata answered

"Oh that, well you know, I mean it's not like we're dating or anything serious" Sakura told her, even though she was lying not only to Hinata, but herself

"But you like him don't you?" Hinata answered back

Sakura kind of looked a bit shy and embarrassed "Yeah..." Sakura looked at Naruto who was laughing with his friends and enjoying the party "I really do..." She added

"And I know he likes you, so that makes me happy, it really does" Hinata told her with a genuine smile

"But Hinata..." Sakura tried saying before being cut off

"Don't worry about me, he has always wanted you more then anyone else" Hinata continued explaining

Sakura felt horrible, she knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto ever since they were kids, back then Sakura only though of Naruto as a very good friend, she wasn't sure when this affection for him began

"So as long as you make him happy, then I am happy" She added

Naruto walked towards them with a smile "I'm having so much fun, thank you Sakura for all the work you put into this" He stated as he suddenly kissed her on the cheek

Sakura was blushing slightly "It was no problem I was happy to do it" She stated as she tried to avoid staring him straight into his blue eyes

"Sakura, would you mind giving me and Hinata a second?" He asked in a serious tone that kind of surprised both Hinata and Sakura

Sakura nodded "Of course, I need to speak with Suzu anyway" Sakura answered as she walked away, giving them some privacy

"Hey Hinata, I never got the chance to apologies for what I did to you" He began explaining

"No it's alright, I know it wasn't your fault"

"Its not alright, I hurt you and had I been ordered to, I might have killed you" He said sadly

Hinata set her hand on top of Naruto's shoulder "Naruto, it's alright I know you didn't have control of your body, I know that you would never hurt me or anyone if you had any way of preventing it"

"And yet, I was able to stop myself when I was ordered to kill Sakura. So I should have been able to stop myself from hurting you" he said in a sad tone

Hinata gave him a warm smile "Naruto, I believe something else stopped you when it came to Sakura, something..." However before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on a glass with a spoon, both Hinata and Naruto looked and saw that it was Cagalli

"May I have your attention please?" She asked as she got up in front of everyone, the entire room went silent as they stared at her "not too long ago, Orb was a conquered and occupied planet ruled by the Cardassians, and it would have stayed that way had it not been for the courage of but a few people brave Starfleet officers. Those people are all here today, Kira, Athrun Sasuke, Suzu and Naruto, had it not been for your bravery, Orb would still be at the mercy of the Cardassians. we then eagerly joined the Federation and rebuilt our stations and shipyards, and now Morgenroete Shipyard has finished constructing its first ship, USS Archangel, I told Starfleet that I could only see one man command this ship, and they agreed with me, so I give you Captain Kira Yamato"

Everyone clapped their hands as Kira got up "We must also not forget one man who couldn't be here today, Commander Rick Bombay who died not only to bring Freedom to Orb but to save your life miss chairman" He stated as he paused for a moment of silence in Rick's memory "Now with that said, I am honored to be the captain of the first ship to come from Orb since its liberation"

"Tomorrow we will launch the Archangel, so tonight, let the party continue!" Cagalli added to end her announcement

Everyone continued to enjoy the party and talk with each other, Sakura was chatting with Suzu

"So, have you guys decided on a date yet?" Sakura asked her

"Not yet, we were thinking of taking some leave soon to make some arrangements" Suzu answered "Let's change the subject, I want to talk about you and you know who" She said with a grin "You two seem a lot closer then before"

"Do we really have to?" Sakura said while trying to hide her embarrassment

"Oh no you don't, you promised me earlier that we would talk, so your not going to avoid me that easily" Suzu was refusing to back down as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to a quiet corner of the room

"Alright, alright, you win" Sakura let out a sigh of defeat, she looked around the room to see what Naruto was doing, she spotted him talking with Captain Tucker, she then turned her attention back to Suzu "Alright, so we are kind of dating, I think? to be honest I am not really sure myself" She admitted

"You think your kind of dating? How is that a thing?" Suzu asked with a chuckle

"Well, we had a really magical night back on Konoha, and since we transferred to the Galaxy we are always going to eat lunch together, we often go to each others quarters to watch movies and popcorn"

"Movies?" Suzu asked with a confused look on her face

"They are an old form of earth entertainment, they were popular before holodecks, kind of like moving pictures on a screen, they tell you a story, some of them are really good, it was also a popular thing to watch for couples of that era" She explained

"Oh? I should look into those then, so what is the problem then? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together right?"

"Yeah, but, in all that time we never really talked about being in a relationship, I feel like all this time we are spending together is as friends"

"Have you spoken to him about it? Have you tried to bring it up?" Suzu asked

"Not really..." Sakura admitted "And to make things worst, the few times that I think he may have tried to bring it up I kind of avoided it by changing the subject" She added

"And why did you do that? Don't you feel the same way about him? Sounds to me like he has been trying, and you are still resisting, so tell me why?"

"I don't know, I have never had such strong mixed feelings in my entire life about someone"

"Sakura, listen to me closely, when you are with him, how does he make you feel?" Suzu asked in a serious tone

Sakura once again glanced at Naruto's direction, he was still talking with Captain Tucker, Sasuke had joined them, she then turned back towards Suzu "Every time we are alone, my heart skips a beat, every time I look into his big blue eyes, I get lost, every time he smiles at me, I just melt, whenever I am in his arms, I feel safe, as if nothing could ever hurt me, for as long as he is holding me, then there are that he makes me so angry I could kill him" Sakura's face was the reddest that that Suzu had ever seen it

Suzu smiled "Sakura, you are in love, there is no doubt about it, the question is, why are you still unsure?"

"Well, Naruto is my best friend, he is my childhood friend, he is the only person who i can trust with everything, the one who will never let me down"

"Again, your just pointing out more good things, i have yet to spot the problem"

"What if our relationship doesn't go well? What if we seriously start going out and its the biggest mistake we ever made? We could never go back to how things were before, is that a risk i want to take with my best friend?"

Suzu was silent for a moment as she though about Sakura concerns "I guess for me it was different with Sasuke. Since we kind of didn't really like each other growing up, I always thought he was a jerk, and he never paid any attention to me, so who would have ever guessed we would get engaged? But what you and Naruto have is so special, i completely understand why you would be afraid of losing what you currently have, but what about how much more it could be? If you keep worrying about the bad stuff, then of course you are going to be afraid. You can't live life like that, you will never find true happiness if your not willing to risk it all" Suzu told her "And what about Naruto and his feelings? He has patiently been waiting for you his entire life, what if he finally gives up and someone else snatches him away? Could you really accept another girl being in his arms? Those arms that make you feel so safe every time they hold you? I couldn't imagine being in a situation like that, every time i would see them together my heart would slowly break, it could even affect your friendship with him, so you could end up losing him all together, think about that for a moment" Suzu added

Sakura was silent as she was deep in thought

"What are you two talking about alone in this corner?" A voice came from behind them, causing Sakura to almost jumped out of her seat

"Sasuke, you can't just sneak up on girls when they are talking in private like that" Suzu told him with a scolding tone, however it didn't last long as she smiled at him

"I am sorry, i didn't mean to intrude, i was just wondering where my beautiful fiance had disappeared to"

"I guess i can forgive you just this once" Suzu told him with a grin as she kissed him

"Well they are about to set the floor up for dancing, would you do me the honors?" Sasuke asked Suzu with a bow

"I would be delighted" Suzu answered back as Sasuke took her hand, she stopped for a moment "Sakura, just think about what we talked about, don't be afraid to live your life!"

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as they walked away

"None of your business mister, its girl talk" She said with a wink

A lot of people had gathered to dance, Sasuke and Suzu, Athrun and Cagalli, Minato and Kushina, Sakura had even spotted Kiba asking a very shy Hinata to dance, suddenly she noticed that Naruto was with someone "Who is that? I don't think I have ever seen her before" Sakura watched as they began dancing together, she began to feel a pain deep in her chest, all she could do was stare at them, Suzu's words of seeing another girl in Naruto's arms echoing in her mind, it was driving her insane.

As the song ended she stared at them as they sat down at a table, she could tell that the girl was flirting by the way she was playing with her hair, suddenly Ino walked over to her and handed her a drink "What are you doing alone in this dark corner of the room?" She asked as she sat next to her friend

"Who is that with Naruto?" Sakura asked, ignoring Ino's question

Ino looked at where Sakura was staring at "That? I think her name is Jenna, she is part of the Freedom's crew I believe" Ino answered as she took a sip from her glass

Sakura instantly downed her entire glass in one shot, without ever taking her eyes off of Naruto and Jenna "Who does she think she is anyway? Just casually flirting with him" She added as she tightened her grip on the glass without breaking it

Ino suddenly began to grin "Oh now i see, so your jealous huh? Although I though you and Naruto were dating, wern't you?"

Without warning or saying a single word, Sakura handed Ino her empty glass and got up, she made her way towards Naruto and Jenna as Ino sat back and watched with interest

As she neared the two, she put on a smile "Hey Naruto, are you having a good time?" She asked as she approached them

"Oh Hey Sakura! Of course I am having a great time, where have you been all night?" He asked her

"Oh you know, here and there, so who is this?" She asked, not really interested in the answer since she already knew it

"This is Lieutenant Jenna Ronnan, she recently transferred to the Freedom, Jenna, this is Lieutenant Sakura Haruno, chief medical officer of the Galaxy"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto has been telling me all about you, actually you are all he has been talking about" Jenna stated with a smile

"Really?" Sakura stated slightly surprised

"Well not the only thing" Naruto quickly stated, not sure of how Sakura would react

"Well anyway, I need to congratulate Captain Yamato, so I will leave you two alone"

"It was nice meeting you Jenna" Naruto told her

As she walked away she whispered into Sakura's ear "The boy is crazy about you, your lucky" she said with a wink as she walked away

Sakura suddenly felt horrible for thinking that Naruto was flirting with someone else, even though he had no reason not to "Sakura" Naruto's voice suddenly brought her back

"Yeah?"

"Would you, I don't know.." He started saying in a nervous voice but then stopped

"Hey Naruto, would you like to dance?" She suddenly asked him

This caught Naruto by surprised "Uh yeah sure" he quickly answered with a large smile

Naruto took her hand into his own and guided her to the dance floor

Naruto held her close, she rested her head against his chest, she could feel the warmth of his embrace, and as always, she felt the safest in his arms, they continued to dance the night away

The next morning, Kira had requested that Naruto be pilot of the shuttle that would take them to the Archangel, it was tradition that the captain boards the ship for the first time before taking command by shuttle. Everyone else had already boarded the ship and were waiting in the main shuttle bay where the ceremony was to take place

Naruto was doing his preflight checks as usual, Kira walked into the cockpit, both of them were wearing their dress uniform "Are we ready to go?" Kira asked

"Yeah, just making my final checks" Naruto answered as he opened a comm channel "Freedom this is Shuttle Mercury, requesting permission to launch"

"Mercury you are clear for launch, Comman, I mean Captain Kira, Good luck, I have no doubt that you will make a great Captain, it was an honor to have you as my first officer" Tucker answered over the comm

"Aye sir, and thank you, after all, I learned from the best" Kira answered back with a grin

"Roger Freedom , Mercury Launching" Naruto stated as he closed the channel

A Force field appeared just before the massive doors began to open, the shuttle took off and headed towards the Morgenroete Shipyard

"Kira, you have to see this, Its, HUGE" Naruto stated in awe as the Archangel came into view

"It just barley fitting in the dry-dock" Kira added as they approached it

The ship was slightly larger then a Titan class, the shuttle looked so small flying next to it. Naruto did a few flybys as was tradition, to get a good view of the entire ship

He opened a new comm channel "Archangel, this is shuttle Mercury escorting Captain Kira Yamato, requesting permission to dock"

"This is Archangel, you are clear to dock at shuttle bay eight" Athrun's voice answered back

Naruto: Understood mercury out

"It has eight shuttle bays?" Kira was still trying to take it all in

"Well she is a big ship" Naruto answered back with a grin, even though he was just as amazed

The shuttle made its way into the shuttle bay, it slowly landed as the senior staff and a large number of the crew were waiting. The room had been decorated for the occasion, Five banners hung from the ceiling, the Federation banner, the Orb banner, the ZAFT Banner, the Morgenroete banner and the new Archangel Banner. In the middle of the room a podium had been set up with a red carpet leading from it. Naruto landed the shuttle alight the exit with the carpet, so once they stepped out they would walk on the carpet.

As the door opened a random ensign shouted out "Captain on Deck!"

Everyone instantly went to attention, Naruto came out first and went straight attention himself. Kira was next to come, he looked around, it took him a few seconds to take all of it in. This was really happening, he was really given command of his very own ship with his own crew. He made his way up to the podium and took PADD given to him by Starfleet command and began reading

"Captain Kira Yamato, You are hereby requested and required to take command of the USS Archangel as of this date. Signed, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Starfleet Command" He then put the PADD down and looked at his crew "At ease everyone"

Everyone went at ease with their arms behind their backs

"I know I am a young Captain and that some of you may have doubts of my abilities, but I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always put this ship and its crew first, I have a lot to learn, and I know I'm going to make some mistakes, but all I ask is that we all learn together" He stepped down from the podium to shake the hands of his new Senior Staff and his friends who had accepted to be with him on this occasion

"Good speech Captain" Naruto told him with a wink

"Thanks, I am not that great at giving speeches" Kira admitted

Kira walked out of the shuttle bay followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Suzu, Sakura, Athrun and his senior staff. The rest of the crew just returned to their stations.

They got in a rather large turbolift

"This is the Main turbo lift, its twice the size as the standard lifts, we also have 5 standard lifts" Athrun explained

"So you read up on her already?" Kira asked with a grin

"Well I had to do something to occupy my time while we waited for you" Athrun answered back

The doors to the bridge open and Kira was stunned, the bridge was huge. It looked more like an operation deck of a Starbase

"Captain on the Bridge!" A random ensign shouted as Kira stepped in looking around

"Wow, when Orb makes a starship, they don't fool around" Naruto stated as he walked around the massive bridge

"Welcome on board guys, Kira what do you think of your new ship?" Cagalli asked

"Its great, I am still in awe and excited to see and learn more about her" Kira told her

"And she sure is big" Naruto added

"The Archangel sure is big, she is classed by Starfleet as a heavy carrier and largest ship in Starfleet history at this current point in time" Cagalli proudly stated

"It must need a lot of power" Naruto pointed out

"And you would be correct, that's why she has two large warp cores feeding both warp nacelles, in addition to eight impulse reactors" Cagalli answered

"Wow, that is incredible Miss Chairman"

"You can just call me Cagalli Naruto, there is no need to be formal" She answered him with a smile

"Well, what kind of weapons does she have? I didn't notice a lot of them during our flybys" Naruto asked

"That's right I didn't think about it at the time, but I didn't see many phaser strips of torpedo tubes" Kira also commented

"Many of the weapons are hidden, when they are deployed they collapse the warp field, our only option was to hide them inside the hull. Trust me she is armed and ready to defend herself. She has two type XIII phaser cannons, two prototype plasma cannons two disruptor cannons, eight quantum II torpedo tubes and four Type XII pulse phaser turrets , with high impact regenerative shields and armored hull

"Wow, that is incredible, this ship could take on a small fleet on its own!" Naruto stated very impressed

"That is not entirely correct, It has a lot of weaknesses, its biggest would be its size and the fact it can't maneuver. Another big one is the fact that most of its weapons are for the forward firing arc, the aft arc has very few weapons. So if a ship were to attack from the back it could stay there and pick the archangel to pieces" Cagalli explained

"Hurm, I feel like that would be a major problem" Kira stated worried about how to deal with such a weakness

Cagalli smiled "That' is where the Carrier part comes into play, the Archangel is equipped with more attack fighters and shuttles than any other ship in the fleet, so you have to rely on them for defense, the Archangel is however ideal for attacking other bases since the base can't move out of the way, she was built to be a support and command ship rather than an attack ship"

"Well then I guess it's time we go test out what she can do, Naruto, I would be honored if you took the helm" Kira requested

"Me?" Naruto asked as he was caught by surprise

"I wasn't able to get you on my crew but I would very much like it if at least you were my pilot on the maiden voyage" Kira answered with a warm smile

"It would be my honor captain" Naruto answered back with a grin

Cagalli showed him where the helm station was and he sat down, he looked around to make sure he knew where all the controls were, although the Archangel was a large ship, the controls were the same as any other ship in the fleet.

Kira stood in the middle of the bridge "This is the captain to all hands, the Archangel is about to launch for its maiden voyage, engineering bring the cores online"

"Warp cores are powering up sir" A young ensign at Ops answered

"Bring the deflector online" Kira ordered next

"Deflector and navigation systems online captain" Naruto answered

"Open a channel to Morgenroete command" Kira continued

"Channel open sir"

"This is USS Archangel, requesting permission to launch"

"Request granted Archangel, have a good flight" A voice answered over the comm

"Clear all moorings" Athrun ordered

Naruto worked his console as everything went green "All moorings cleared sir"

"Take us out Naruto, one quarter impulse" Kira ordered

"Aye sir, one quarter impulse" Naruto answered back as he entered the command

The eight massive impulse engines came to life as the Archangel slowly left the station

"We are clear from dry-dock sir" Naruto reported

"Well then set course, for where ever you like Naruto" Kira ordered

Naruto though a bit "There is a place I would like to go, or well investigate to be more precise"

"Investigate?" Kira asked intrigued

"It's not too far from here, about two days away" Naruto explained

"Well sure but I would like to know about the investigation" Kira was too curious not to ask

Naruto nodded as he entered the coordinates of the anomaly they had encountered on their way to Orb. The archangel's engines began to hum as they came to life, the ship disappeared as they jumped to warp

* * *

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

It would seem like Sakura is going to have to make a decision soon about her feelings for Naruto, and what are they going to find at the anomaly?

Find out soon!


	3. Emotions and Tensions Collide

And we are back with the first new chapter that has never been posted on FanFiction :D I am also going to be deleting the old story's since honestly I feel like I don't need them to confuse people

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this never before seen chapter :D

On with the show!

* * *

 **Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 3, Emotions and Tensions Collide  
**

* * *

Cagalli led Kira, Naruto, Athrun, Sakura, Suzu and Sasuke on a tour of the ship, it took them just over two hours to complete. They were now walking back onto the bridge

"I still can't believe just how big the ship is" Kira commented

"Yeah, so your saying this is currently the largest ship in Starfleet?" Naruto asked

"Indeed she it, we spared nothing when making her, she is the pride of Orb" Cagalli answered proudly

"Athrun you have the bridge; Naruto I think it's time we had a talk about this investigation" Kira stated as he made his way towards his ready room

"Sure thing" Naruto answered as he followed Kira

The ready room itself was impressive, it had a big fish tank along with a large couch and a chair, its own private bathroom and the traditional office desk. Kira went to the replicator "Would you like something?" He asked

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I wouldn't mind some hot chocolates"

"Of course, I should have guessed" He said with a grin of his own

"You are the one who made me addicted to them, so you only have yourself to blame" Naruto reminded him as he sat down in front of Kira's desk

Kira chuckled a bit "Two hot chocolates with wiped cream" He ordered as the replicator processed his command. Kira took both cups from the replicator and walked over to his desk, handing Naruto his cup before sitting down in his chair, Naruto took a sip from the cup as he enjoyed the taste explode in his mouth, he then set the cup on the desk while Kira did the same "So tell me more about this mission you have us on" Kira asked

Naruto took a minute to gather his thoughts before beginning "So its nothing really, you see on our way here we happen to stumble upon an anomaly that collapsed our warp field, Sakura looked outside and saw this beautiful light that reminded me a lot of the northern lights on earth. But as I looked at it, I saw something move in the distance, it looked like a ship of some sort but sensors didn't pick anything up and Sakura didn't see it either" Naruto explained

Kira raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued "so, what do you think it could have been?" He asked

"Well Sakura thought it was my imagination, or maybe she was right, I have been working pretty hard and maybe I was just seeing things. I did want to investigate but like I said, our warp field had collapsed and it would have taken us six days to reach the center of the anomaly and another six to come back"

"Yeah, I think I see what you mean, you would have been almost two weeks late" Kira stated as he took another sip from his cup

"Yeah, and to be honest the more I think about it, the more I am realizing that this all sounds like a wild goose chase, but I just can't shake this feeling" Naruto admitted

Kira gave him a warm smile "It's alright, I mean even if there is nothing there it will give my crew and I time to get use to the Archangel, and if there is something there, then we will deal with it, I also know the value of acting on your instincts"

"thank you, Kir... Err I mean Captain"

Kira shook his head "No, you can call me Kira, you are more then just another Starfleet officer to me, You are one of my closes friends, along with Athrun" Kira told him

Naruto smiled once more as he took another sip form his cup "so, who do you think Tucker is going to pick for his new first officer?" Naruto asked, wondering if Tucker had spoken to him about it

"I don't know, he did ask my opinion before I left" Kira answered "I told him that I believed you would be the best person for the job" He added

"Me?" Naruto exclaimed almost spitting out his drink "But what about Sasuke? He is still on the Freedom after all" Naruto was honored that Kira thought so highly of him but he was curious as to why

"Although Sasuke would make a good choice one day, I do not believe he is ready yet, you on the other hand, I believe you are ready. I have watched you come a long way since since we both joined this crew, and you have grown a great deal, however Starfleet has denied the request so he isn't sure who to pick now"

Naruto was embarrassed at the compliment, he had no idea Kira thought so highly of him "Wait, you mean the captain tried to get me back?"

"Yeah, but it seems like your current captain called in a few favors to keep you, words getting around about you Konohans" He stated with a chuckle "You're in high demand, just like the Huanni are in high demand for their Counseling skills, Konohans are getting the reputation of being the best for security and Tactical postings, and if more people like Sakura come from Konoha, they will also be in high demand for medical as well"

"I had no idea that our reputation had grown so much this quickly in Starfleet" Naruto stated in a proud tone, although he was shocked with the news

Kira let out a small sigh "I only wish I could have gotten my hands on one of you, but not for the same reasons everyone else wants you guys, but because you're my friends and I trust you"

"That means a lot coming from you Kira, I trust you as a friend as well" Naruto answered back with a smile

Their conversation is cut short by the sudden activation of the red lights and alert "All hands, battle stations, Captain Yamato to the bridge!" Athrun's voice rang over the comm

Both Kira and Naruto got up from their chairs and quickly made their way back to the bridge "Report" Kira ordered as he took his place in the captains chair, while Naruto took over the helm

"A fleet of Breen and Cardassian ships have been detected, they seem to be on an intercept course captain"

Kira instantly turned towards Cagalli "Cagalli, is the Archangel ready for battle?" He asked her

She nodded "Yes, well she is but the new plasma cannons have yet to be tested, we were schedule to do that on this shakedown"

"well now will be as good time as any, Naruto drop us out of warp, Sasuke take tactical and bring the weapons online" Kira ordered

"Aye captain, dropping us out of warp" Naruto worked his station as the large ship dropped out of warp and engaged its powerful impulse engines

"deploying weapons now" Sasuke stated

Multiple panels began to open on both sides of the ship revealing eight Torpedo tubes, two huge Double Barrel phaser Cannons opened up on the top of the ship, as well as two huge Plasma Cannons open in the bottom part of the saucer, four Pulse phaser turrets open up on the front and finally two disruptor cannons opened up on the sides

"all weapons have deployed and are showing online and charged captain" Sasuke reported

"Deploy all fighter wings"

A massive door opened up in the front of the engineering sections as a multiple fighter wings exit the ship and took up a defensive position around the ship

"Wait, it looks like they are turning back, but why would they do that?" Naruto pointed out

"Are they really running from us?" Sasuke added

"They must be afraid of the Archangel, obviously" Cagalli said with a large grin

"I don't know about that, the Cardassians maybe, but I have never seen or even heard the Breen back down from a fight" Suzu stated from the Operations console

"Captain, their course is going to take them straight into the anomaly"

"Recall all fighters and take the weapons offline, Naruto prepare a pursuit course, stand down from red alert all hands remain at yellow alert, It would seem you didn't imagine it after all Naruto" Kira stated

"Calculating course vector, how could they be this deep inside Federation space without being detected?" Naruto asked

"That is what we are going to find out" Kira answered back

"All weapon pods have been retracted and fighters have all returned, they remain on standby" Sasuke reported

"Warp field has been re-established, engaging warp"

The Archangel was in pursuit of the fleeing Cardassian, Breen forces

"Captain, we are about to enter the anomaly" Suzu informed them

"What is their course?" Kira asked

"They seem to be heading straight towards the middle of the anomaly, they just dropped out of warp and are proceeding at impulse" Suzu reported

Suddenly the Archangel dropped out of warp

"As expected, our warp field has collapse captain, what are your orders sir?" Naruto asked as he turned his chair to face Kira

"We can't just let them roam free through Federation space, we have to find out what they are up to and more importantly how they got this deep within our space, send a message off to Starfleet command informing them of the situation" Kira ordered

Naruto turned back to face his console "Aye sir, message sent, laying in course, engaging full impulse"

"Commander you have the bridge, I will be in my ready room, if anything changes notify me immediately" Kira told Athrun as he walked towards his ready room

"Aye sir" Athrun stated as he took the captains chair

The Archangel had been pursuing the enemy ships through the anomaly for the past few days as they continued to make their way towards the middle, Naruto was eating lunch in one of the ships mess halls. Sakura walked in and looked around, she spotted him speaking with some girl at a table

she let out a sigh "So this is why he is late?" She thought to herself, her first impulse was to beat the crap out of him, she was also curious to know who the girl was, although after what had happened back at the station, she no longer felt jealous of other girls talking with him, she casually began making her way towards them, she could now hear what they were talking about

"And then I was captured, I didn't really know much of what happened or what they had done to me at the time, I just remember waking up a few days later on Starbase twelve" Naruto told the girl

"Wow, and you say you were just a cadet? That is hard to believe" The girl answered back, both amazed and slightly skeptical

Naruto grinned "Yeah, but I wasn't just any cadet" He said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a Red Squad pin attached to his yellow undershirt's sleeve "I was a red squad cadet" He told her proudly "Our ship was often on the front lines and we were even vital in a few battles"

"You were red squad? That is incredible!"

"Yeah, however that wasn't even the first time I almost died, while training on Voyager before even becoming a cadet I help save the ship from the Cardassians, who at the time had the weapon that could disable our ships" He went on as Sakura slowly walked up behind him

"You are so young, yet you have had so many adventures already"

"Yeah, many adventures, one of which your are late for I might add" Sakura stated with her arms crossed and a slight frown

"Oh hey Sakura, I am late?" Naruto asked confused

"Did you seriously forget that you were suppose to meet me in your quarters for dinner tonight?" She asked him with a slightly disappointed tone

"Wait, what? What time is it, Computer time"

"The time is now nineteen hundred twenty eight hours" The computer answered back

"Crap, its really that late? Sakura I am so sorry, I swear I didn't realize how late it was, I completely lost track of time, please forgive me" he said as he put his hands together and bowed in the hopes that she wouldn't hurt him too badly

"Please don't be angry with him, its entirely my fault, I kind of saw him and asked about his headband, then we got to talking about other stuff. And I see from your headband that you must also be from the same planet" The girl quickly explained

"that would be a correct assumption, my name is Lieutenant Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

The young girl got up "Ensign Lyne Mcfee ma'am" She said while shaking Sakura hand "Again I am truly sorry for ruining your night, I didn't know that I was holding him up"

Sakura sighed "its fine, its not like you could read this idiots mind" She was trying her best not to crack a smile, she had to get some revenge after all, he did make her wait for two hours before she had to come find him on her own "I guess we can just have dinner right here, right Naruto?" She asked him while giving him a glare, one meaning that any answer other then yes would get him beaten up

"Oh yes, yes of course! Just tell me what you want and I will go get it" Naruto quickly answered

"I guess ramen will be fine for tonight, I did have plans on cooking something more elaborate for us but I guess that will be for another time"

"Alright, just give me a minute, I will be right back" Naruto quickly got up and almost ran towards the counter to order

The Archangel's primary mess hall, which was also the largest on the ship, was fully staffed by a multiple chefs, creating multiple kinds of meals and dishes for the crew

"You seem to have him under control" Lyne stated with a slight giggle

Sakura smiled back "Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes, but he also has his moments"

"Oh, by the way, I really hope you didn't think that I was hitting on him or anything"

"The thought had crossed my mind, however I know that I have no need to be jealous when it comes to him" She explained, remembering what had happened the last time she had made the mistake only a few days ago

"I was really asking about his headband, since I had never seen them before"

"Well, you are going to start seeing more of them in the coming years, and different kinds as well, not only the ones with the leaf symbol" She explained while pointing at her leaf symbol

"Yeah, he explained to me how there are many different countries on your planet and how each is represented by different symbols" Lyne answered back with a pause, making sure Naruto wasn't on his way back yet "I am not going to lie, another reason I originally approached him was because I thought he was really cute, but at some point the conversation kind of turned about you, and whenever he spoke of you he blushed slightly, so I could tell that I had no chance from the start, so I figured I would just try to be his friend instead"

Sakura smiled, this was now the second time she had heard this, he truly had no interest in anyone other then her, Naruto was just a friendly people person who loved to make friends with just about everyone he speaks with.

Naruto came back with a tray carrying two bowls, suddenly he realized he had completely forgotten someone "Oh Lyne, I am so sorry, I didn't even ask you if you wanted something"

"No that is alright, I have to be back on duty soon anyway. It was really nice meeting you both" She said with a smile as she walked away

Sakura began grinning, she was going to have a bit of fun at Naruto's expense "So Lyne huh?" She said as she began eating her ramen

A bit of fear began creeping onto his face "I swear Sakura, we were just chatting, I really did lose track of time, I promise that I will make it up to you"

"Uh huh sure" Sakura continued to play along

"Seriously, I will do anything you want, you name it, no matter what it is I will do it"

"Anything? Are you sure you want to make such a claim? You know you could end up regretting it" She said with a slightly evil smirk

Naruto froze as he swallowed some of his ramen "I never go back on my word, I am prepared to live with the consequences" He finally answered back

"Very well then" She calmly replied as she finished up her bowl

"So, you are not going to kill me, right?"

She slowly walked over to his side with the same evil smirk and bent down and kissed his cheek "Not today anyway, finish up your meal, let's see just how far you are actually going to be willing to go to keep that word of yours"

"Lieutenant Uzumaki, please report to the bridge" Kira voice echoed through the comm

Naruto looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, he had just made a promise to her and he really wanted to spend the evening with her

Sakura let out a sigh "Alright flyer boy, you have been saved by the captain, however don't think that this gets you off the hook, I will cash in on that promise" She said with a grin "Even if I have to wait until we are back on the Galaxy" She added with a wink

Naruto's smile instantly returned as he gave her a kick kiss on the cheek "Thank you Sakura, you are the best!" He said as he quickly got up and made his way towards the closes turbolift

Sakura had a slight blush on her face as she remained seated in her chair, she also felt slightly alone "Naruto and Sasuke, even Suzu, are always in the middle of everything while I always get left behind" She thought to herself as she took a sip of her drink "I need to work harder and catch up to them" She told herself with determination. She picked up both Naruto's and her own dishes and set them into the replicator before walking out of the mess hall

Meanwhile Naruto had made it onto the bridge

"You needed to talk with me sir?" Naruto asked Kira who was standing next to a table in the middle of the bridge, it had a holographic display over it

"Ah Naruto, we were able to modify a probe and successfully launch it, its speed was able to bypass the enemy fleet and remain undetected, we are just receiving its telemetry now from the middle of the anomaly, I think you are going to want to see this"

"What did it find out?" Naruto asked

The holographic display changed to show a rather large base protected by a fleet of both Breen and Cardassian ships

Naruto was shocked "They were able to build a base this deep within Federation Space? How!"

"This is the perfect place for them to build a base, scans can barely penetrate the anomaly, its effects on warp fields make it almost impossible to patrol, and since its so deep within Federation Space, no one would ever suspect it was there, ready to strike at the heart of the Federation before anyone could respond, and even then, we would never know where their ships originated from, ingenious really"

"We have to turn back and inform Starfleet command immediately so that we can assemble a fleet and ensure they never get a chance to do any harm" Athrun suggested

"As much as I hate to turn and run, I have to agree with Athrun" Naruto agreed with him

As Kira was about to add to the conversation Cagalli quickly intervened "Turn back? Are you kidding? This is exactly the type of mission the Archangel was built for! We can easily take out the base with our firepower, and with the help of our fighter wings their fleets won't be able do much damage to us, Kira, we must remain on course, trust me on this, I know what this ship can do"

"We do not have enough information to just blindly go into a fight! Not to mention that most of the Archangel's weapons and systems are untested! There are too many variables here" Athrun answered back

"He is right, there is also their odd behavior, they started by coming at us, then at the last minute they turned around and forced us to chase them all the way out here, isolated from any reinforcements, we can't even send out a distress call, and then there is this base that we know nothing about? Anyone can see that this is a trap" Naruto stated, backing up Athrun

Kira nodded "I was thinking the same thing, it just looks like they are luring us straight into a trap, Naruto I want you to..."

However before he could give out his order he was cut off by Cagalli

"A trap? Sure maybe that is their intention, however they don't know anything about this ship, they think that we are just another large titan size ship, but they have no idea what kind of fire power this ship actually has, once we take out that base within the first few shots, they will realize their mistake and will try to run from us" She told them with confidence "Kira, we must remain on course"

Kira was unsure of what course of action to take, on one hand he had two of his closes friends and advisors telling him to turn back, his own instincts were agreeing with their assessment, however on the other hand, no one knew better then Cagalli the capabilities of the Archangel, he was hoping for more input from Sasuke or Suzu, but both of them had remained silent as they observed the situation. For the first time in his life he was unsure of himself, this would be his first major command decision "We will remain on course, Suzu I want you to keep a lookout for anything unusual"

"Captain, you can't be serious!" Athrun protested

"Sir, you know that I would never questions your orders, but I have a really bad feeling about this one, and my feelings are usually right" Naruto added, once again backing Athrun

"You have given him your opinions and he has given you his orders, once a captains orders are given it is no longer your place to question them" Cagalli stated

Naruto and Athrun both looked at each other than at Kira who didn't know what to do, Naruto wanted to say something but it would risk offending Cagalli, who was the head of Orb, so he decided to keep quiet "Aye aye captain, maintaining course and speed" He finally said with a resigned voice

Athrun however instantly got up from his chair "Captain, may I see you in private please?"

Kira nodded and got up "Naruto, you have the bridge" He stated as he led Athrun into his ready room

Naruto got up and took command as someone replaced him at the helm.

Kira walked over to one of the view ports in his ready room and stared into the anomaly

"Kira, tell me that you cannot seriously think that this plan is not completely insane!" Athrun stated while clenching his fist

"But Cagalli said that the Archangel was built to deal with these kind of situations" Kira answered back while keeping his gaze outside

"Kira, look at me" Athrun demanded, Kira turned around to face his best friend "Why did you pick me as your first officer?" He asked in a serious tone that shocked Kira

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, not sure of how to answer

"Its a simple question Kira, why did you pick me, out of everyone, to be your first officer" Athrun asked once again

"Is it not obvious? It is because there is no one I trust more then you, there are so few people that I trust as much as I do you that I could count them on my fingers, and two of you are on this ship at this very moment" Kira answered in a serious tone

"Then why the hell are you ignoring everything those trusted people are telling you! I am of course assuming that Naruto is the other trusted person you are speaking of" Athrun asked

"Yes, Naruto would be the other, and I am not ignoring your advise, Its just that I have to take everything into consideration, and I made a decision"

"Kira, you know full well that this is a trap, I know this is a trap, Naruto knows that this is a trap, so why the hell are we not turning around?"

"We aren't completely blind, we have the probes telemetry, we wouldn't even know about the trap if it wasn't for that, and Cagalli believes that the Archangel is capable of dealing with this situation"

"She knows NOTHING about waging war or actual battle tactics! She knows the specs and blueprints of the ship, so sure on paper it may seem like the Archangel can take on this situation, this ship is untested, our weapons are untested, the crew is untested, there are very few of us that have actually been in a battle during this war, and Cagalli has never actually fought the Cardassians in space, and she sure as hell never even dealt with the Breen before. You asked me to be your first officer, and you even invited Naruto, who you claim you trust as much as you trust me, we both tell you that this is a bad idea, and you chose to take the advice of her over us! She has no experience in fleet tactics, why didn't you just give her the damn job instead? I I can go straight back to the Freedom if that's going to be the case"

Kira was absolutely speechless, he had never seen Athrun this angry before, he was also shocked at the things he was saying about Cagalli "I never thought I would hear you say such things about her, I mean aren't you two, you know.."

"What? Dating? Yes, I fail to see your point, or do you think that I am such a weak officer that would allow my feelings towards Cagalli to interfere with my duties as the first officer of this ship? My primary duty is the safety of the ship and and her crew, and if she puts that safety in jeopardy, I am sure as hell not going to keep quiet about it in fear of hurting her feelings, in the end I am also protecting her life! She is also under the assumption that the Cardassians know nothing about our ship, that is a dangerous thing to gamble our lives on!

"The Archangel is a prototype after all, no one outside of Orb even knew about its existence other then a few high ranking Starfleet officials, we didn't even know about it until yesterday"

Athrun shook his head "Kira, are you that naive? How could you, a former Section Thirty one intelligence operative believe that the Obsidian Order couldn't have gotten a spy on Orb? For all we know they know this ship better then Cagalli does! Kira turn the Archangel around, no one in their right mind would go on under these circumstances

Kira was silent for a few moments and smiled "You are right Athrun, I am sorry if I made you feel like I was ignoring your advice, I couldn't have asked for a better first officer, I will always value your opinion"

"Its alright, let's turn this ship around before its too late" Athrun said with a smile

As they began making their way towards the bridge Kira spoke up "You know, Cagalli isn't going to be pleased with our decision" He said with a chuckle

"Yeah I know, don't worry about it, I will deal with her" He answered back with a grin "Thanks Kira" He added

However before they could even make it onto the bridge the lights dimmed and the alert sounded as the red hue of the alert lights starting to blink "All hands battle stations, Captain Yamato to the bridge"

Both of them ran onto the bridge "Report!" Kira ordered as Naruto got up to retake the helm

"The enemy fleet suddenly turned around, I ordered the weapons to be deployed and for all fighters to ready for launch"

Kira sat down into his chair "What is their ETA?" He asked

"About twenty seconds" Suzu answered

"If we turned around now, would we be able to keep out of their weapons range?" Kira asked

"By the time we turned around, no sir" Sasuke informed them

"What do you mean turning around? Are you thinking about running away? This fleet is noting!" Cagalli stated

"Miss Cagalli, we are at red alert, please allow us to do our jobs" Athrun told her

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked him in shock

"you heard me" Athrun confirmed his words as he worked his console

Surprised at Athrun's outburst, she sat back down in her seat, she had never expected him to treat her this way

"Well then, if we show our aft section to them while trying to get away we won't be able to do much to defend, I guess it comes down to this, launch all fighter, target their fleet and begin firing weapons, Sasuke try not to hit our fighters" Kira ordered

"Aye aye captain" Sasuke answered back as their fighter wings launched and got into formation around the ship

"lets us hope we were wrong" Athrun told Kira

"indeed my friend" Kira answered back as his gazed was glued to the view screen

* * *

 **End chapter 3  
**

* * *

Another chapter completed, the original chapter only had like 2.8 words, I added over 2k and almost doubled it :D Hope you all enjoyed

Until next time!


	4. Deck Twenty Three

This is the largest chapter for this series to date!

First off,

Shinobi Gatana - Thank you for your continued support, I hope you enjoy the new chapter

Now then, on with the show!

* * *

 **Book 5 - Star Trek: Predator - Archangel - Chapter 4, Deck Twenty Three  
**

* * *

The Archangel was facing off against the large Cardassian and Breen fleet

"Captain, the enemy is getting ready to engage us" Suzu stated

"Sasuke, open fire with our main weapon batteries!" Kira ordered

"Aye sir, firing the main phaser cannons" Sasuke answered as he entered the command into his console

The phaser cannons lit up as they fired a huge burst of energy into the middle of the enemy fleet, destroying at least one quarter of their ships and causing severe damage to the ones near the blast

Cagalli grinned proudly "Look at that! I told you that the Archangel was more then a match for them!" She stated in triumph

"I wouldn't declare victory just yet, that is probably the only good shot we are going to be able to get" Suzu told her

"Why would you say that?" Cagalli asked confused

"Well, because the enemy isn't stupid enough to stay clumped up in formation for us to shoot at, they are now scattering" Naruto explained

"Not to mention that even if we were able to get a good firing solution on a large group of them, our own fighters are now going to be mixed into the battle now as well, we can't just fire at will with our heavy weapons anymore" Kira added as he kept an eye on the holo battle grid

"Naruto, bring us in firing range of their base, since we are here, we might as well take it out now, since it would appear we no longer have a choice, and I would rather take it out before it sends our additional fighters" Athrun ordered

"Aye commander, firing impulse engines" Naruto answered as he worked his console, he had already mastered its controls and was quick at entering the commands

The enemy fleet was now in full combat with the ship's defense fighters as the Archangel's massive impulse engines came to life once again as it got into position to fire its main batteries once again, while at the same time firing its defensive weapons of phaser array's and torpedoes at any target of opportunity

Suddenly something had caught Naruto's eye "Wait a second, Suzu, grid 49 sector 23, right next to the enemy base, do you see what I am seeing?" he asked

"Yeah, but it can't be possible can it? These readings must be incorrect" Suzu answered in slight disbelief

"What is it? What have you two detected?" Kira asked concerned

Naruto turned his chair to face Kira "Captain, sensors are picking up a wormhole, opening right next to the base"

"A wormhole?!" Athrun stated in shock

"Captain, this isn't good, I am picking up a massive power spike coming from the wormhole, sir, I am detecting a large fleet coming through the wormhole, including multiple troop transport ships" Suzu reported

"Could this be an invasion fleet?" Cagalli asked

"Well it is possible, but the only system in this sector is Orb, and it is very well defended, it has the biggest defense fleet in the sector, along with Two Starbase, shipyards, a fully operational planetary defense platform grid as well as planetary shields, there is no benefit of hiding an invasion force on the anomaly since its right on the Cardassian border" Kira answered

"However, behind the Orb system, there are plenty of systems with low defenses, since they would need to take Orb first, Starfleet would normally have enough time to reinforce them, all of those systems have a lot of resources and would be a big blow to the Federation if they were taken" Naruto pointed out as he turned his chair back to face his console

"These are all valid concerns, however I doubt that these ships are going to be used to invade any planets" Sasuke stated

"What makes you say that Sasuke?" Kira asked

"Well, its because they are heading straight for us!" Sasuke pointed out

"What? Are they going to try and capture this ship?" Kira stated as he stared at the ships heading for the Archangel on the holo grid

"Fire all weapons at them! I don't want a single one of those transport ships getting near us!"

"Already on it commander" Sasuke fired every weapon at his disposal that he could at the new fleet, but they had already scattered as the main batteries only destroyed two ships

"Damn it! I knew this was a trap!" Athrun stated with a clench fist Naruto plot a course to get us the hell out of here, tell the fighters to hold them off for as long as they can to give us a chance to get out of firing range!" He ordered

"Commander, that will not help us now" Suzu stated as her console lit up

"What do you mean Suzu?" Kira asked

"Sir, sensors are picking up ships coming from all side, we are completely surrounded sir" She told him

Cagalli fell down into her seat in disbelief "How could this have happened?" She said as she stared at the screen at the incoming ships

"It happened because we underestimated them, and overestimated the capabilities of an untested ship and crew" Athrun answered her

"I told you that I had a bad feeling about this entire situation, and just like I said, my feelings are generally never wrong" Naruto added

The enemy ships were targeting the Archangel's aft shields, keeping out of its main weapons firing arc, the defense fighters couldn't keep up

"Aft shields are taking a beating captain, they seem to be concentrating fire on the weakest point of our shield grid" Sasuke stated

"What did you say?" Kira asked

But before he could get an answer the ship shook violently as sparks erupted from a few of the consoles

"Aft shields are buckling sir, they don't be able to take much more of this" Sasuke reported

"But how, how could they know the shields weakest point?" Cagalli thought to herself as she began realizing just how wrong she was about everything "Was I really this naive?"

"I don't like where this is going, have all crew armed with at least a phaser, all security teams are to report to the nearest armory to be armed and deployed" Kira ordered

Naruto was staring at the screen "Captain, the wormhole"

Kira instantly looked at the screen, but nothing had changed "What about it?" He asked confused

"It is out only chance, if we can escape through the wormhole, we may be able to go to warp once we reach the other side" Naruto explained

"But we have no idea where it leads to, for all we know it goes straight into the delta quadrant" Athrun stated

"Well I can tell you that if we stay here, we might as well paint this ship gold and slap a Cardassian Union logo on its side because we aren't going to win this"

"I have to agree, and I would rather destroy this ship then to let it fall into the hands of the Cardassians, Naruto, set course for the wormhole, maximum thrust!" Kira ordered

"Sasuke, destroy that eyesore of a base while we are at it" Athrun added

"With pleasure commander"

As the Archangel moved towards the wormhole, it fired its massive weapons at the base causing massive damage, it fired again, this time the hull collapsed and the base was destroyed

"We are about to enter the wormhole, I am informing the fighters to follow us in, once have gone through, they will have fifteen seconds to dock, after that were going to warp" Naruto stated

"Will that be enough time for them all to dock?" Suzu asked, concerned for their defenders

"It will have to be, have all available fighter bays open and on standby to received our pilots" Kira stated as he sat down in his chair

The Archangel began to enter the wormhole, followed by its fighters, who were desperately trying to stay alive, after a few seconds the Archangel emerged on the other side of the wormhole

Suzu's console lit up as alarms began beeping from all of their consoles "Well then, that didn't help at all" Suzu stated

The Archangel was surrounded by a massive fleet, shipyards and a Starbase

"My god, with a fleet this large slipping pass the front lines, they could strike the core worlds, by the time our forces realized what was going on the war would be over" Kira stated "where the hell are we?" he asked

"From what I can tell, we are in a region of space just outside of Breen territory" Suzu answered

"Hey guys, those ships are coming towards us and the wormhole is opening behind us" Naruto pointed out

"Right, Naruto, can we go to warp?" Kira quickly asked

"Yes sir, we should be able to establish a stable warp field once the weapons are retracted captain"

"Sasuke retract all weapons, call in the fighters, we are getting the hell out of here" Athrun ordered

"Fighters are already back, retracting weapon pods" Sasuke quickly answered

"Setting a course back towards friendly territory" Naruto added

The Archangel was trying to move away from the ships firing at them, with ita weapons going offline they would be unable to fire back

"Weapon pods retracted, establishing a warp field, warp engines online, engaging warp"

However before Naruto could engage the engines multiple torpedoes impacted the already weakened aft shields, hitting the warp nacelles directly while some other torpedoes hit the shield generator causing the entire shield grid to collapse

"Captain, our shields are off line!" Sasuke stated

"warp engines are also offline sir" Naruto added

"Damn it, these bastards are not taking my ship without a fight, all hands, prepare to repel boarders" Kira ordered as he, and the rest of the bridge crew grabbed phasers and strapped them to their belts

A few more torpedoes hit the impulse engines causing them to fail, they fired at sections of the hull, the bridge shook from the shots as more sparks erupt from the consoles

"Impulse engines are offline captain" Naruto reported

"Secondary command subroutines are offline, and we just lost both warp cores" Suzu added

"Their attacks seem to be pretty damned precise" Sasuke pointed out

"Cagalli, we wouldn't happen to have some sort of internal defense system, do we?" Kira asked

"No, we do not" Cagalli said with a defeated tone

"Damn it" He said in a frustrated tone "We cannot allow this ship to fall into their hands, no matter the cost" Kira looked at his friends, Naruto, Suzu, Sasuke and Athrun, they all nodded as if they knew what Kira had planned, the rest of the bridge crew just looked at them "Naruto, Suzu, Sasuke, I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this" He said in a sad tone "Computer initiate self-destruct, captain, commanding officer Kira Yamato, one alpha zulu

"Initiating self destruct sequence, code one of five accepted" The computer replied

"Computer initiate self-destruct, lieutenant commander, first officer Athrun Zala, five beta lima"

"Initiating self-destruct sequence, code two of five accepted"

"Computer, initiate self-destruct, lieutenant commander, acting second officer and helmsman Naruto Uzumaki, seven Omega Zeta"

"Initiating self-destruct sequence, code three of five accepted"

"Computer, initiate self-destruct, lieutenant, acting tactical officer Sasuke Uchiha , three charlie delta"

"Initiating self-destruct sequence, code four of five accepted"

"Computer, initiate self-destruct, lieutenant, acting operations officer, Suzu Yuhi, nine bravo Romeo"

"Arming self-destruct sequence, code five of five accepted, awaiting final confirmation code"

"Computer set time sixty seconds silent countdown, final code, zero zero one destruct"

"Warning, self-destruct cannot be armed, aborting sequence"

"What? What do you mean! Computer explain!" Kira ordered in shock

"Secondary command subroutines are offline" the computer answered back

"Damn it!" Kira stated as he slammed his arm rests with clench fists

"Captain, I think we can safely say the plans to this ship were leaked" Athrun commented

"That is impossible, we kept everything about the Archangel top secret even within Orb! It must have just been luck, right?" Cagalli answered back

"Cagalli, it takes more than luck to cripple us all while keeping the damage to the ship to a minimal, every single one of their attacks was done with surgical precision" Athrun told her

"Captain, we have intruders on decks nineteen, twenty three, twenty eight, thirty 2, thirty eight, scratch that intruders on decks fourteen through twenty three, twenty eight through thirty nine and forty two through forty eight" Sasuke informed them as his console alerts continued to light up

"Computer initiate bridge dampening field" Kira quickly ordered

"Unable to comply, secondary command" The computer began stating as Athrun completed the sentence along with the computer "Subroutines are offline"

"Damn it, why am I not surprised, I am not going to give up this ship without a fight, they are going to pay for every single deck they take from us" Kira stated as he walked over to a panel on the wall and opened it, revealing phaser riffles, he began passing them around to the entire bridge crew

"Kira, I am so sorry about everything that has happened" Cagalli stated in an attempt to apologize for pushing them into their current situation

"Well then maybe the next time experienced officers tell you they have a bad feeling or that they think it's a trap, maybe you should listen to them instead of being so arrogant to think that you can just ignore their experience" Naruto commented, causing Cagalli to feel even worst then she was already

"Naruto enough, whats done is done, I am sure Cagalli will never make the same mistake again, we are all on the same side here"

"Understood captain" Naruto stated, feeling slightly bad about his comment

"What about the warp cores? Can we get engineering to overload one of the cores?" Athrun suggested

"Unfortunately both warp cores were knocked offline in their last attack" Suzu reminded them

"Damn it, so we have no other options then" Athrun said in a frustrated tone

Suddenly, a few Cardassian tried to beam onto the bridge, the crew took them out before they were even able to fully materialize

"Actually we do have one option" Sasuke stated causing everyone to suddenly look at him

"Well Sasuke, don't make us wait" Kira told him

"Naruto, if we break your seal and release the powers of the kyuubi, he would kill everyone on the Archangel, including the Cardassians" Sasuke he explained

"Wouldn't that also kill Naruto?" Kira asked

"Breaking the seal that contains the kyuubi's power would indeed kill me, but as Sasuke said, it would also kill everyone on the ship, Starfleet and Cardassians, odds are he would eventually destroy the ship so its not like it would matter really, I would just be the first to die" Naruto stated

"No, Naruto I am not going to allow you to die like that" Kira quickly told him

"But wasn't he and all of us for that matter, going to die in the self destruct anyway? What is the difference?" Cagalli asked

"There is a huge difference, the self destruct is instant and painless for everyone" Kira answered back

"While releasing the seal would cause Naruto a great deal of pain as the kyuubi break out, and god only knows what it will do to us, Kira is right, it was a bad idea, sorry for even bringing it up" Sasuke added

"Exactly, this is not something I can ask of him, actually Naruto I order you not to do it"

Suddenly more Cardassians began beaming onto the bridge, the crew quickly began firing at them as they beamed in, however their numbers were beginning to overwhelm the bridge crew as some of them were able to materialize and take up position, forcing the crew to take less and less attention on the new beam-ins. Eventually some of the crew were being taken out by Cardassian forces

Naruto looked around him as more and more of the crew were falling around him "This is hopeless, I have no choice" He thought to himself as he put his hand over his stomach, where his seal was located

Kira had noticed "Naruto don't you dare do it!" He screamed as he continued to fire at the enemy while making his way to Naruto's position and quickly grabbing his arm "I gave you a direct order!"

"But captain, we are going to lose the Archangel, I would rather die then to be captured, any pain I will endure while breaking this seal will be nothing compared to what these Cardassians will do to us"

"I don't care, you are not going to break that seal, is that understood lieutenant?" Kira instantly replied with a very stern voice

Naruto reluctantly nodded "Understood captain"

"Promise me Naruto, promise me that you won't try to do that again" Kira asked while staring straight into his eyes

"Yeah, I promise"

"Good, I know that I can trust your word"

"Surrender, you are completely surrounded, we promise that you will not be harmed" A Cardassian shouted

"Their word on the other hand, I don't trust at all" Kira stated, however he looked around and most of the bridge crew had either been killed or were incapacitated, even Sasuke had been hit "Very well, we surrender, everyone lay down your weapons"

Everyone stood up and threw their weapons to the ground as the Cardassians quickly gathered what was left of the bridge crew, most of them had been killed, the only ones left were Kira, Athrun, Naruto, Suzu, Sasuke, Cagalli, and two other security officers

"Now tell your entire crew to surrender now, let us put an end to this bloodshed" The Cardassian told Kira as he pointed his disruptor at his chest

"Oh I would love to give the order, however you see, our comm system was part of the secondary command subroutines, unfortunately your ships knocked that system offline" Kira stated with a grin

"Aren't you a cocky one, so young to be a captain, no wonder we were able capture this ship so easily, Starfleet must be getting desperate if they are allowing brats like you to command their ships now"

"It must be frustrating for you, being so old and not in command of anything, I can see why you would be threaten by a great captain like Kira" Naruto stated with a grin

The Cardassian tried to punch Naruto out of anger, however Naruto dodged it with ease out of pure reflex, he had to fight his instincts to strike back, he knew making them any angrier would not bode well for them, however this only made the Cardassian even angrier as he used his weapon to hit Naruto across the face "Another arrogant Starfleet brat"

what was left of the bridge crew had been shoved into a corner under guard while the Cardassians manned the stations and tried to secure the ship

A rather large Cardassian walked onto the bridge "Musat, I want a status report, why isn't this ship mine yet"

"We control over eighty five percent of the ship Gul Lomar, there are still pockets of resistance and there is one key area left to take, its protected by a large force of officers, it's the main computer core sir" Musat reported

"I want complete control of this ship, send in our forces to take the deck" Lomar ordered as he sat down in the captains chair with a grin on his face

"yes, Gul Lomar" Musat quickly answered

Meanwhile down on the main computer cores deck, the Starfleet officers were running around setting up defense zones, they had also set up a medical triage, Sakura was the only doctor that had escaped the initial attack, she ended up following a group of officers to this deck and had been taking care of the injured as best she could, there were a few nurses that had also made it to the deck helping her out

"Give him twenty one CC's of quadranilazine" She ordered

"Doctor, this one has severe disruptor burns" One of the officers stated as he brought in a new patient

"Ray , get me a dermal re-generator" Sakura asked one of the nurses

"They are coming back from the north corridor, we need reinforcements!" They heard in the background

"It seems like our defense lines keep losing ground every time they attack" Ray stated as he handed her the dermal re-generator

"Ensign, ignore everything else that is going on around us, we are here for two things only, and that is to heal the wounded and save lives" Sakura told him as she applied the dermal re-generator to the wounds of the officer

"Yes ma'am of course, sorry it's just I can't help but wonder what will happen to us, this is my first posting out of the academy" Ray explained

"Don't worry, have faith and keep your mind on healing" Sakura told him as she quickly turned her attention to the next patient

Meanwhile the defenders were holding their ground but the Cardassians were hitting them hard, the entire deck was looking more and more like a warzone as the Starfleet officers just refused to surrender

"Lieutenant Ford, watch your flank, they might try and come from corridor B, ensign William get us some more power clips" The commander in charge of the defense ordered

A Young girl came running "Sir they are coming from the south corridor E" she quickly informed him

"Get some men from corridor D to reinforce E immediately" He ordered

"Yes sir!" She replied as she ran off to carry out her orders

"Look out, plasma bomb!" Someone shouted out

A plasma bomb came flying towards them, however out of nowhere a phaser shot hit it dead on causing it to explode in midair before it reached their defense line, it sent a few of them flying to the ground but no one was hurt

"Who shot that?" The commander asked

"She did sir" One of them answered while pointing at Sakura who was standing near them with her phaser still drawn out

"Did you really shoot that?" He asked obviously impressed

"I just happen to be in position to shoot it sir" She said as she holstered her phaser

"That is impressive lieutenant, we could use you on the front line" He told her

"I am sorry sir, but I am a doctor, maybe if I didn't have wounded to look after or if we had other doctors to take my place" She explained

The momentary silence had been replaced with phaser and disruptor fire, the Cardassians thought they could quickly charge the defenders line, however they were not aware that their bomb had done no damage thanks to Sakura, and they were mowed down by the defenders who were more then ready

"Everyone be on the lookout, I doubt we seen the last of them" The commander stated as the young girl from earlier had returned

"Sir Corridor D and E are clear, we received some reinforcements from another deck who attacked them from behind, they were led by lieutenant Anderson sir" She reported

"That is good news, alright use them to reinforce our lines, try and regain some ground by resetting our defenses back to check point, three, four and seven"

"Yes sir!" The young girl answered back as she once again ran off to carry out her orders

The defenders started to move forward taking back ground they had lost, along with the reinforcements a new doctor and nurses had joined the team, the Doctor was lieutenant James Andrews, and he was the Chief Medical Officer of the Archangel

"Who is the doctor in charge here?" He asked as he approached their makeshift first aid station

"I am sir" Sakura answered as she walked up to him

"I see, you have set up an effective triage, I will be taking over" He suddenly stated

"What? but she has been doing such a good job!" Ray protested

"No Ray, he is the CMO after all, it is within his rights, I am just a guest here anyway" Sakura told him

The commander walked up with a smirk "Well since they seem to have more than enough doctors and nurses here now, we could really use you and your tallents, if they ever need you back, then you can just come right back" He offered

Sakura looked at James who nodded, she did feel like she was just being brushed aside, however there was no time for personal pride "Aye sir, I will go wherever I am needed the most"

"Glad to hear it, come with me Lieutenant, the name is Tony by the way"

"Sakura" She answered back as she followed him to the front line, she was also wondering how the others were doing, she was slightly worried about Naruto

Back on the bridge, things had not changed

"Sir our men have been wiped out on deck twenty three, where the main computer core is located" Musat reported to Lomar

"Can't you just cut life support to the deck?" He asked

"I am trying but someone is locking me out of the computer core, each time I crack the code I am thrown out and have to start over" Musat explained

"Whoever is doing that must be a skilled computer engineer" Kira thought to himself as he grinned

"Well sir, we now control over ninety percent of the ship"

"I don't care! We could be controlling ninety nine percent of the ship, I want that core, without it we can't control the ship!" Lomar said in anger

"Why don't we just beam them into space? wouldn't that solve all our problems?" Musat suggested

"Do you take me for a fool? I thought of that, but somehow we can't lock onto them, we can't even beam our forces directly onto the deck, there is some sort of field in place, we don't know where its being generated from! I am giving you one hour to get me that core, if it's not done in one hour, you will be the one floating in space. No better yet, go down there yourself, and take it from them, or die. Trust me, if you can't take it from them, I suggest you allow yourself be killed because you won't want to come back to me defeated" Lomar said in anger as he slammed his fist on the captain chair's armrest

Musat gulped as he quickly walked off the bridge

Meanwhile back on deck twenty three, more and more officers had joined from other parts of the ship, it was the reason why the Cardassians had over ninety percent of the ship, the officers were abandoning their posts to defend the last important deck they had left

Tony walked into the computer core "How is it going Commander?" he asked

From under a huge computer console in the core room, a man stood up "Its going pretty good, I was able to kick them out again, also you will be happy to know that they haven't been able to take down the dampening field I created to stop them from beaming us off"

"Aren't we lucky you came along" Tony said with a smile

"Well you know I am only on the ship by chance, Rob sent me to install some new technology he wanted to try out on the Archangel, he is too busy commanding Utopia to do it himself, also he's working on this huge project, a brand new ship he is designing"

"Well keep up the good work Commander Craft" Tony stated as he began walking out of the room

"Just call me David, were both commanders after all" He said as he returned to work

The young girl came running "Sir scouts report that the Cardassians are on the move again" She reported

"We need to get ready, send all able men to reinforce the corridors, also have Jimmy rig up the plasma charges" Tony ordered

"Aye aye" She said as she saluted before running off once more

David walked up behind him "Do you need me for anything?" He asked

"Yes, keep them out of the core, if they ever gain access they could just shut off life support on this deck, then it won't mater how many of us are defending" Tony answered

"Alright, don't worry they aren't getting in the core for as long as I'm around" David said with confident grin

"Sakura you're with me, we are going to defend Corridor A, doctor prepare for more casualties" Tony ordered

"Yes sir" James answered

Tony walked over to the main defense corridor, they had named it corridor A, from there they could send reinforcements to any of the six corridors that led to the main computer core

"I take it you know how to use a phaser rifle?" Tony asked as he handed Sakura a rifle

"I use to be a field Medic for the Voyager's hazard Team, I can handle anything you can sir" She answered as she examined the rifle and checked the power cells

"I like your attitude lieutenant" Tony stated with a grin "Here are some spare power clips, if you need more just scream out for some, we are in luck because we have a device to charge them back up, so don't worry about wasting ammo, we have an unlimited supply for as long as we have our charger" He added

"Understood sir" She said as she pocketed the extra power clips

An ensign came running from the corridor, everyone had their phasers pointed at him "They are coming! They are coming!" He screamed as he jumped over the makeshift barriers they had setup for cover

"From where?" Tony asked

"From all sides sir, every single side, and this time it's a big one" The ensign reported as he took up a defense position

Tony stood in the middle of his men "Alright everyone listen up, they're going to give a big push, we are the last line of defense for this ship, I am sure some of you are wondering what's the point? why keep fighting when we don't have any hope of being saved, we are in the middle of a Cardassian stronghold and god only knows what happened to our captain and his command staff on the bridge"

Sakura suddenly began to worry, what if something had happened to Naruto, will she ever see him again? will she see his dumb smile again or his blue eyes, she was truly afraid she would never get to feel the warmth of his embrace again

"All those things are true, but what other choice do we have? Lay down our weapons? Surrender? Be POW's? These people aren't like the Federation, they don't treat their prisoners like we do, I have a brother who was captured by them three years ago, by luck he was able to escape and come back home, however he hasn't been the same ever since. They took something away from him, they took away his joy of life, they took away his lust, his love for living, and I rather die than to let that happen to me or any of my men"

everyone nodded and agreed, they all knew what Cardassians did to their prisoners, they all rather die fighting then live in fear

"Here they come!"

All of deck twenty three had become a war zone, even the lighting was dim due to most of the lights being damaged or destroyed. The Cardassians were pushing hard, trying to gain some ground but they held their position, Sakura was hitting them with every single shot she took, she was focus and calm, Tony had noticed this and he began to admire her even more than he did before

"Sakura, can you keep this up?" He asked her as he handed her some new clips

"yes sir" She answered as she continued to fire her weapon

"Good then I can send some of our men to reinforce corridor D that is under heavy attack, Sakura I'm leaving you in command of Corridor A until I return" He told her

"Understood commander" She simply answered back, not once taking her focus away from the battle

Tony took a few of the officers with him and headed for Corridor D, Sakura had not moved an inch, she was firing her riffle one shot after another. She only stopped to replace the power clip or to scream out for new clips

Meanwhile on Deck twenty two Musat was trying to figure out a strategy to beat these defenders

"How is the attack going?" He asked one of his officers

"Bad sir, and the bodies of our fallen soldiers are starting to get in the way" The man answered

"Vaporize them, we don't need dead soldiers" Musat coldly ordered

"But sir, some of them are just injured" The officer replied

"If they are in the way then they are dead to us, because if we don't take this within the next" he looked at the time "Forty two minutes, we are both going to be among those bodies, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, completely!"

The officer gave orders to his men, Musat kept trying to figure out how to take down those defenses

At the same time David was working on the core, with a smile he told the other computer engineer working with him "Eric, I have been able to send out a distress call, I taped into one of their ships computers and used their own ship to send the call" He said with a grin

"That's brilliant!" Eric stated "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yes, figure out how to blow this ship up without any source of power to blow it up with, but it's only a matter of time"

"You are almost as good as Captain Yamato with computers" Eric stated

"Who?" David replied

"Captain Kira Yamato, he the best computer analyst in all of Starfleet" Eric explained

The hell? I thought I was the best, I will have to meet this Kira face to face if we survive this to validate this claim"

Corridor A was under heavy attack, bodies of Cardassians were piling up, Sakura never aimed to kill them if she could avoid it, she tried to incapacitate them, her Hippocratic oath stopped her from doing any voluntary killing. All of a sudden, she saw a plasma grenade landed in the middle of the bodies, it exploded and to her horror, the bodies were all vaporized, dead and injured, all gone

"How would they do such a thing to their own people!" She said still in horror

"Even during the Dominion war the Cardassians didn't do things like that to their own people" Another defender stated

"They must be frustrated or very desperate, possibly both" Another pointed out

There was an eerie silence, they could still hear fighting in the distance from the other corridors, but no one or thing came from Corridor A, Sakura had her riffle aimed up, expecting some plasma grenades to be thrown at them, she would have to react fast, but nothing but silence

"Where are they?" One of them asked

"They must be planning something, or maybe this is there tactic? To make us go crazy by wondering what they have planned?" Another suggested

Sakura didn't pay any attention to the talking around her, she had only one task in mind, defend this spot with her life, she knew Naruto wouldn't do anything less

* * *

 **End chapter 4  
**

* * *

So, I know book 5 is kind of late to explain the meaning of the name "Star Trek Predator" the name comes from an original RP story that had the USS Predator as the main ship, and this story was an side story I was writing at the same time, so it kind of inherited the name, however in this chapter I started to incorporate characters from my Predator series, Commander David Craft was one such character, and the "Rob" he refers to is another. I know this means nothing to you guys but its a bit of info I felt like sharing anyway :D

Anyway things are getting desperate for everyone, how will things workout? Tune in next time!


End file.
